Guardian Reaper
by SpirGhosta
Summary: After an odd girl literally crashes into the Smasher's lives, Shizuoka Shiku flips Smash Vill upside down! A sinful girl hiding from a holy team known as The Resistance Force, she takes refuge and comfort with Link and Ganondorf. What are the odds, those two? With heaven and hell torn apart looking high and low for the thief and her son, all she can do is hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaper's Plunge

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to say, none of Nintendo's characters such as Ganondorf and Bowser and friends are mine. There's no way I could ever make up such amazing characters like that. I do, however, own the OCS I'm throwing into this fan fiction. So, as of the first few chapters (eventually more shall be added) I own Shizuoka Shiku, Derek Shiku, and Spir Ghosta. Anyway, thank you for clicking on this little story, and have a nice day! :)**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her lungs were burning, her legs felt like jelly, but she couldn't stop running. Not now. She could hear voices, calling her name, screaming at her to come back. The white haired girl clung to a baby-shaped bundle and a sack of gold. Running and hiding, hiding and running.

This was the life of Shizuoka Shiku and her little son Derek.

Shizuoka was, to be perfectly blunt, dead. Not just figuratively either, seeing her situation. No, this girl was truly nonliving. She was a reaper now, though that was not what fate originally had in mind for her. Let's discuss that later. Her son, Derek, was a small boy, a sweetheart. His father was a powerful man, sir Kao Yakoi, the current ruler of hell. As much as he loved his father, his mother despised Kao and everything about him. After all, Shizuoka didn't exactly consent to having a child with him. So instead of a luxurious life, Shizuoka spent her days with her boss Gerome, or Death as he's better known as to mortals, stealing trinkets for him from heaven in exchange for occupancy in his manor. Not that Shizuoka minded, she got a rush from stealing, she loved it. There was a slight issue with stealing like that, however: The Resistance Force. What are they resisting? Shizuoka wasn't sure. All she knew was that those buggers wanted her head on a silver platter. It was run by the powerful judge of all life, the one who determines who is born, when they die, how they die, and where they go when they are dead. Twas the head judge Kuno Yagasi. All feared that name, all but Shizuoka. She thought of this all as a game, a game of cat and mouse. And dear god did she enjoy the frustration on their faces as the whole team watches their mouse escape. Today, however, the cat seemed to be closing in on it's prey.

"Momma?" Derek peaked his head up nervously. He could just tell that something was off, not right. He grew worried.

"Shh... We're almost home." She said reassuringly. Derek buried himself back into the blanket bundle, not fully believing her words. She yelled something at the sky, a spell of some sorts in a language only demons and maybe Latin scholars could even try to decipher. And then from her shadow came out a ghost with long, grayish purple hair. She seemed surprised, as Shizuoka hated accepting help from others, especially from this particular ghost.

"Shizuoka? Is that you?"

"Can it, Spir!" The thief growled. "I can't get home on my own. Take me to Death's Manor."

"O-Ok, ma'am..." Spir said uneasily, flipping through what appeared to be a spell book. Still, time was running out. She didn't have time to wait.

"Spir, hurry it up..." Shizuoka mumbled, hearing the voices come closer. She glanced behind her and could see figures in the dark approaching. That was when the panic started to settle in.

"Spir!" She shouted, making the timid ghost yelp.

"I'm trying, Shizuoka! Its hard to find the right spell for his manor!" Shizuoka could now distinctly hear them.

"I can almost see her! We're close!"

"Kuno'll be so proud of us!"

"I can't wait for Kuno to see this! Oh god, imagine all the praise!"

Shizuoka took a deep breath.

"Then take us anywhere!" She shouted.

"Wh-what?"

"Did I studded?! Anywhere!" She demanded. Spir let out a shaky sigh and nodded, opening a portal. She had no idea where it would go, but anywhere seems to be better than here, right? She sure hoped so. The portal fully formed on the ground a little ways ahead of her. Shizuoka let herself fall through it, expecting to step down onto solid ground. Instead, she was met with air, clouds. She was talking from pretty high up. At first, the thief expected to see her bloody remains of her body from smacking against the ground so hard her head would snap off like a broken doll. Then, as she continued a downward descent, she realized two things: there was a lake down bellow, and she couldn't swim. Well, at least her son would make it, assuming he'd find civilization. Spir could help. The petty thief glanced behind her to ask Spir to help little Derek, but the ghost was no where in sight. She sighed, and let her fate sink in, just as shed sink like a rock carrying such a large sack of gold. So this was the how it would end...

$$ß⁴

Slowly, groggily the small child regained consciousness. What happened..? He seemed to be at the beach? No no, he was right by a lake. He could see his teddy bear lay afloat, so he swam out to get his best friend back. Where was his mother though? He saw gold coins littered a little ways ahead. Had she left without him? No, wait, momma wouldn't do that, he told himself. Then what could have happened... Little Derek pulled himself out of the waters with his bear, the breeze stung his flesh from the frigid waters. The small boy was used to hot weather, so this was borderline torturous for a boy who grew up right by hell. He shivered, following the trail of coins up to a sign that read...

"Sma... Smash... Vi... Village..?" The small boy stared up at the sign curiously. Then he sighed. "No wonder mamma left. She probably wanted more money for Mister Gerome. Silly mamma..." Snuggling himself and Ted deeper into his blanket, he noticed a small road.

"Hm... All roads lead to Rome. But we're not going Rome, Ted." So Derek instead went off route into a forested area, humming a little as he was thankful the weather was warmer now. After a little ways into the woods, the small boy caught sight of a blue... Sparkle, it seemed. It flew off, but little Derek had his heart set on getting such a shiny thing. He loved collecting pretty things for his mother after all. As he tried to chase the blue sparkle, he was so caught up in his quest that he didn't realize he was back on the main road until he ended up crashing into someone. Looking around, he no longer saw tall trees and creepy bugs floating about. No, he saw buildings, people walking about. And the sparkle was out of sight. Clearly frustrated the small child stood and brushed off his shorts, clinging to his blanket and Ted. Then he went to apologize to the man he ran into and paused.

"... Excuse me? Not to be rude, but you look like the man on the pizza box!" The boy exclaimed. The red hatted stranger stared at the boy for a moment before smiling. Derek liked this man's smile, it was very kind, made him feel safe.

"I suppose I do!" The male laughed, and his laugh made Derek giggle. This was a good stranger. Then again, any man who delivers pizza must be good.

"So, what's your name? Are you a visitor? I don't exactly recognize you..."

"Probably from Xenoblade then." Said a new stranger who was passing by. "I can't even comprehend half of the characters. He must be a friend of Shulk." The boy looked up at him, liking his pointy ears.

"I like your earing mister. My papa wanted to let me get one cause he said it would make me look cool, but mamma said no." Little Derek told him, pointing at his ears.

"Hm.. I don't know, he dresses so differently from all of them." The red hatted stranger said.

"Well, maybe its a third party visitor? Look at all the assistant trophies, he might know one of them." The elf said.

"Oh, that's a good point, Link! You're probably right, they do have visitors every now and then. Usually we get a notice though..."

"This is just a kid, though. He doesn't know any better you know?" Link said. "Here, kiddo, let me show you a... Round?" Link looked around for the small boy, but he was no where to be seen, it appeared. "Wh... What?" The hylain looked around till his high pitched squeal pierced the air:

"Papa! Papa!" Shouted the small child, tugging hard on a tall, armored man's cape. Link looked over and froze. The small boy was calling Ganondorf... His father?

 **welp. That's chapter one folks! Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Papa

**Hello friends! Thanks for continuing and reading chapter 2! :D**

"Papa! Papa!" Cried the small boy, giving a rough tug on Ganondorf's cape. Link fell silent. Why, he almost expected little Derek to get scared off when he finally turned to face him. But no. While Ganondorf stared at the child with a light scowl, the boy had a shinning innocence in his eyes as he continued to smile. And in truth, it might have been... Believable that Derek was Ganondorf's child, had his skin not been so pale. Firey red hair, big golden eyes... However it wasn't his hair nor his eyes that caught the child's attention. What little Derek saw that made him cry "papa!" was his armor. Since Shizuoka always shielded the lad from his father, all Derek could remember was of his father was that he wore big, black armor with a fancy cape. And what do you know? Ganondorf fit Derek's depiction. Besides, out of all the smashers, who else would look like a ruler of hell? ... Well, Bowser maybe.

"Papa! Mama's missing, aren't you worried?" Said the small, confused child. Ganondorf frowned deeply. He assumed his frightening gaze would've gotten rid of the child, but it seemed to only encourage him, making him smile. "You are! I knew you were worried Papa!" He giggled.

"Ugh. Child, I promise you. I'm not your father. Now leave me be!"

"But... But papa..."

Bitterly, the dark king snatched his cape back and stormed off, a... Turtle, of sorts, stopping him a little ways down. They talked. Then fought. Then walked away together. Derek tilted his head, confused but still convinced that man was Kao. It had to be him!

"Papa sure is grumpy! I can't believe he's being so selfish..."

"I'm not surprised..." Link muttered under his breath. "Ah, sorry Kiddo. That isn't your dad, I swear."

"Yes he is. He has the cape, and he has the armor, and he has a really pretty crown on, and-" the child went on for a while, listing every detail of his father's attire. But Link wasn't listening.

"So... I doubt this little guy knows anyone around here then. What should we do, exactly?"

"I'm not sure..." Mario sighed. "Um, excuse me-"

"Yes, mister Pizza?" Derek said, turning to face him.

"... Yes. Ah, we were wondering if you could tell us where you lived?"

"I live with my mama in Gerome's Mansion. Its really nice and has a HUGE grave yard! Its really nice." Derek explained, giggling a little as he played with the zipper on his little blue sweatshirt.

"Yes, but could you tell me where your house is? Like, Hyrule, or the Mushroom Kingdom, or Nohr. Places like that?" Mario pressed on, smiling patiently at the child.

"Ohhh! Um, I don't know what its called. Its right next to where my papa works though!"

"And where's that?"

"Hell."

A heavy silence followed. Confused by the rushing air of discomfort, little Derek frowned and tried to run off, but Link grabbed his small hand.

"Hey, you really shouldn't wander around alone. Um, here. You said your mom was missing right? I'll help you find her."

"Oh! Thank you, mister, uh... Elf." Derek said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, actually my name is-"

"Mr. Elf look! The Pizza guy has twin!" Little Derek shouted, pointing out Dr. Mario running over.

"Link! Link, I need your assistance immediately!" The doctor shouted.

"W-Woah! Slow down, I'm a bit busy at the moment, can't you-"

"No! No, I cannot wait! You were the first person I thought of, as you have experience with undead creatures, yes? Redeads count, don't they?"

"Ugh." Link shuddered. "Please don't remind me. Wait, what does that have to do with your problem? Did... Something come back to life? Wait, did someone die and I was not told?" Link looked off to the side, trying to sort this out.

"No no no! I found a girl lying by a lake, unconscious, so I brought her back to NY office to inspect her and patch her up, but she was dead, I swear! She was clearly dead, she had no pulse, no breathing, no vital signs, no-"

"Hey! Hey doc, what the hell? Ugh, why'd you leave me alone, that hospital is so saddening." The white haired thief called after Dr. Mario, making him squeal.

"THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH!" He shouted, wide eyed.

"What?" Shizuoka approached, frowning. "Rude. You don't hear me screaming about all you... Humans?"

"Mama! Mama, you're back!" Derek exclaimed, hugging Shizuoka's leg.

"Ah, yes, I'm... Back. Hey, Uzeinn called, he wants his ears back!" She said to Link, expecting laughs. Instead she just got strange stares.

"... What? You know, Uzeinn? The famous elf? Seriously, no one gets it? Gee, tough crowd." The thief sighed. "Um. Anyway, thanks for picking me up, doc. I might've really died out there if you didn't pic me up, you know?"

"But... But you ARE dead!"

"Yea, but like REALLY die! Like you know, break my physical form from the afterlife? After that you really TRULY die? Man, are you out of the loop." She shook her head. "Can you believe this guy-..? What? You all seriously don't know this?"

"Um, no. So... You're dead, then? You don't really look undead..." Link trailed off, looking her over. She had long tangled, messy white hair, bright golden eyes dulled down from stress and neglect, dark circles were staring to form, and yet even with her pale skin she had this lively air that seemed to perk her up, make her seem like a real, live person.

"Aw. Thanks, I try. But now isn't really the time for flattery. Doc, I need to know where you put my sack of gold, I kinda need it for when I leave, you know?" She looked over at Dr. Mario, smiling.

"Wh... What? There wasn't a bag of gold anywhere near you! A few coins were by the path up to town, but all I found was a blanket, a stuffed bear and you."

"I was in the blanket." Derek giggled. Dr. Mario stared at him in silence.

"... Is he dead too?"

"Yea, but he's pure bred." Again, they stared at her strangely. "... I mean I had him with another dead guy."

"Oh." Link nodded, understanding a little better. Dr. Mario just looked baffled, while Mario smiled politely, a little weirder out.

"Mama! Papa's here, aren't you excited?" Derek exclaimed. "We gotta go say hi, mama!" Shizuoka choked on her spit.

"Your dad is HERE? How?! This place is so colorful and bright, I can't believe he brought himself to set foot even near it!"

"Hey, are you ok..? You look even paler than before... I mean, its just your husband, right? Boyfriend, maybe?" Link asked softly.

"Oh yea. I'm just PEACHY KEEN. Shouldn't you all be more alarmed?! KAO YAKOI IS HERE, DAMN IT!" Shizuoka shouted, startling the hylain.

"No need to shout and curse like that! Look, if some... Guy came through here, Mario and I would know." Link said soothingly, hoping to calm her down, but she was relentless.

"... Wait, wait! Ok, I can guarantee you he isn't here because your son is mistaking someone else, I swear! Here, um, little guy, I'm going to get your papa, right? Tell me if he's your dad when I get back." And so Link ran off, Mario trailing behind simply because the whole situation was a bit uncomfortable and he'd rather Link be by his side than Dr. Mario. A clone isn't very reassuring help, after all they're pretty much just another you. The doctor stayed however, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"Ah... This may be a strange question, but could I study you sometime? Now that I know you aren't very hostile... It seems... Um, I'd like to know exactly how your, as you put it, 'physical form' works? For research, if you don't mind."

"Huh? Uh... Sure doc. If I have time. I need to find that gold, and then I really gotta get out of here, you know-... Wait. Uh, where is this, exactly?" Shizuoka asked.

"Well, Smash Village of course. Its where all us Smashers live and make a living." Dr. Mario answered casually.

"... Right. But, like, where are we? We clearly aren't in the human realm," she remarked, watching a a cute little pink puffball pass by, "so are we in heaven? Can't be hell, its too bright. Can't be anywhere near my boss's mansion, its too cheery. Though I guess this can't be heaven either, or I'd've been recognized by now. Hm."

"Um, I'm not exactly sure what you're implying, but yes. This is simply called Smash. That's all. The Village is where we live, the rest of our small country is simply recreational, for our entertainment, I suppose." The doctor explained. She sighed, looking off to the side.

"Well. Where ever this 'Smash' is, it sure isn't close to my home..." The thief sighed.

"STOP PULLING ON ME, FOR GODDESSES' SAKE, LINK!"

"Papa!" Derek gasped, hearing Ganondorf yelling the distance. Immediately Shizuoka eased up. Such a gruff voice... Kao had a more smooth, romantic way of talking. He was very careful with how he spoke. His voice was disgustingly beautiful, unlike this voice which had an odd ring to it. She liked it, after you've been surrounded by nothing but smooth talkers, con artists, and people like, well, her, this kind of raw energy was nice. Or maybe she was just over thinking it. Who knows. Upon seeing the hylain trying to drag the king over, the heavy clunk of Link's metal boots made her smile. Where did those boots come from? What, did he just keep them in his pockets? Ha! Seriously though, its highly unlikely he stopped home. Unless these two lived together..? No, no, probably not. Either way, upon looking at Ganondorf, Shizuoka understood perfectly what happened. The armor, that black armor, it looked a bit like Kao's. Though admittedly she liked Ganondorf's design better, Kao's was too flashy, all that gold and black steel, it was so polished looking directly at it could make you go blind!

Ganondorf frowned, seeing the little boy again. What was the meaning of this?! What, had this child summoned him. Growling softly he was about to ask why this damn child was so hellbent on calling him father. But then, Derek clung to the dark king's leg, giggling a little. Shizuoka could only laugh. This whole scene was too cute, really. Still, she was here far longer than she would have liked. Her bag of gold was gone, she seemed to be trapped in some strange country and Spir was missin- SPIR. How could she forget?! Without Spir, she'll never escape!

 **well, there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
